


伊万·雷电诺维奇·雷克夫平凡的一天

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, MGS3, Multi, Pussy Raiden, Snake/Raiden
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *感谢Metal Gear Wiki的详细记录（。*MGS3狂婊无比的美艳少校伊万·雷电诺维奇·雷克夫，苏联sex事。*后面接Naked Snake扒掉雷电诺维奇衣服的剧情。
Relationships: Big Boss/Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov, Naked Snake/Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov, Others/Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	伊万·雷电诺维奇·雷克夫平凡的一天

伊万·雷电诺维奇·雷克夫（Иван Райденович Райков）并不是苏联时代唯一一个利用漂亮脸蛋和身体获得高级军衔的军官，在他之前就有很多这样的人，而且不少人的位置比他高多了。当赫鲁晓夫举起他的玉米，说着全苏联没人能质疑的跃进计划时，红色帝国向内的塌陷与腐败早已开始。或许这种腐败开始得更早，但是谁在乎呢？这可是不容置疑的共产主义。  
每天早上八点，雷克夫会准时从杰利诺雅斯克（Tselinoyarsk）的要塞顶层中的豪华房间里醒来，他往往除了刺在乳头处的、被当做乳环的镰刀与锤子的情趣徽章外一丝不挂，而他的双腿间缓缓渗出沃尔金上校昨天晚上给他射进去的东西。雷克夫缓缓地从床上爬起，将他光洁的大腿打开到最大，用红艳艳的舌头舔舐他较为白嫩的手指，再将食指与中指并起，直直地插进他柔嫩的穴里，紧接着不疾不徐地、轻轻喘息着将那些糊在里头的浓稠白液，像夹一块融化的奶酪那样夹出来。夹出来的时候，雷克夫眯起眼睛，像猫一样闻了闻那股又酸又腥的味道，这是他的体液与沃尔金上校的体液混合的证明。雷克夫眼神迷离不清地笑着，张开嘴，像吞下一块晨间奶酪一样，把那块白色的黏稠体液块咽了下去。  
雷克夫从不觉得他是变态，相反，他觉得这是理所应当的事情。刚刚他吞下的东西，与他又白又嫩的屁股，还有挂在他脚踝处刻着闪电标志的丁字裤，一切的一切都昭示着雷克夫少校与沃尔金上校的关系——同时也是雷克夫荣耀身份与显赫地位的证明。雷克夫随便地给自己冲了个澡，他拥有着与当代大部分苏联人完全不同的奢华日子，不过他毫不在乎，也毫不关心。向着森林的方向轻抿一口加了糖的红茶，再扫视一遍挂满了勋章和奖章的红墙壁，雷克夫相当满意他现在的生活。  
正如大部分苏联军官那样，雷克夫身着军绿色军装，佩戴着马卡洛夫手枪。他正一件一件地穿上他的衣服。沃尔金上校给他准备了许许多多刻着雷电印记的紧身丁字裤。尽管雷克夫已经长得很娇小了，那些丁字裤仍旧对于他来说太紧了。他知道这是沃尔金上校故意的，当然，雷克夫本人也甘之如饴。每次穿上丁字裤的过程都是一场甜蜜的痛苦。雷克夫的生殖器有轻微的先天性畸形，这也是沃尔金上校格外在历任情人中，唯独最宠爱雷克夫的原因。雷克夫外表看起来是个眉清目秀的中长发高加索男人，他却拥有普通男性所没有的纤细腰肢，比男人稍微宽一些的胯骨与微微翘起的饱满臀部，更重要的是，他拥有一个小巧的女性生殖器，而那个生殖器上平坦无毛，阴蒂粉嫩而小巧，如同未曾发育的女孩的阴阜一般。在遇到沃尔金之前，雷克夫因为这个轻微畸形没少吃苦头。他小时候住在集体农庄，经常在给牛喂草的时候，被好几个路过的农民抓住头发从后面强奸。被收割了所有财产的农民们早已妻离子散到了一无所有的地步，男人的睾丸促使他们成为只知道性欲的野兽。雷克夫不但是白虎，又因为他属于畸形，他还永远不会怀孕。所以在被侵犯的时候，雷克夫除了性欲的快乐和极度的羞辱外什么都没有感受到。只不过，儿童时期被侵犯的记忆总是持久弥新，以至于雷克夫每天穿起他的丁字裤，当丁字裤线状布料狠狠地陷进他肉肉的双唇间，丁字裤前头的布料摩擦到他幼嫩的前端时，雷克夫都会想起他在寒冷的冬日清晨，被农民们揪着金发，一只脚抬起，另一只脚垂在牛栏上，嘴巴和后面都塞着肮脏下贱的东西，在吱嘎吱嘎地性爱律动中西伯利亚冷风吹过他的乳尖，而阴阜前头摩擦着喂牛的草的感触。没错，那种阴阜在干草上微微带痛的摩擦感，正如沃尔金上校为他准备的丁字裤穿在身上时的感觉。  
雷克夫穿戴整齐后，他全身裹得严严实实，脚上踩着高跟的军装靴。腰板打得很直，就像克林姆林红场的士兵那般。与其他士兵不同的是，雷克夫总是带着些许愉悦，又些许戏谑的笑容。这笑容或许来自他走路时丁字裤深深勒紧肉缝里的快乐，又或许来自他挺直腰板，看着路过士兵对着他，以及他胸前与肩膀上的高贵军衔，又惊又惧的神情时所获得的满足感。  
在杰利诺雅斯克，一切比沃尔金上校军衔低的苏联人都害怕伊万·雷电诺维奇·雷克夫少校。可是这种害怕并非是因为少校本人，而是惧怕在进犯少校以后所受到的惩罚。少校本人就像罂粟一样，对任何男性都具有致命吸引力。少校并不会像可恨资本主义卖身女郎一样，浑身赤裸，只踩着高跟鞋在战场上跑来跑去。少校穿得是那么的正常，他穿着笔挺的绿色军装，军官帽戴得正常，小腿处的高跟军靴明亮得能发光。若是初次见到雷克夫少校，大概只会夸他长得漂亮又精神。雷克夫少校嘴角经常挂着的似笑非笑的表情，还往往被当成良好教养的体现。但是，当在场的每个人都听过、甚至都见证过少校的艳闻，便再也没人能把雷克夫当做漂亮又有教养的少校。  
艳闻的起因不是因为雷克夫少校与沃尔金上校的关系，那些艳闻纯粹来自雷克夫自己。  
雷克夫少校出了名地喜欢勾引别的男人，很多刚来的新兵或者不怕死的家伙往往会中了他的计。尽管沃尔金上校并非性无能，雷克夫少校仍旧很难被沃尔金上校一人满足。当雷克夫用他一如既往的、似笑非笑的迷离表情游荡在GRU基地的东侧时，倘若有那么一个落单的士兵（最好看起来强壮又年轻）不小心撞到了雷克夫，他便会凑上前去，眯起眼睛，诱惑又仔细地将对方闻一遍，再迅速地用他戴着黑色皮手套的手抓住对方的裆部熟练地把玩。如果这个士兵在三十秒的把玩内能勃起到一个可观的地步，那么雷克夫就会亲上他的耳朵，在他耳边轻柔地命令他跟自己走一趟。  
走一趟的意思非常简单，就是去雷克夫少校专用的厕所。因为雷克夫少校特殊的生理构造，沃尔金上校体贴地为他建造了一座独属于他的全性别厕所（All Gender Restroom），那里占地超过十平米，宽敞又干净，还有能够洗澡的地方。雷克夫会逼迫着士兵压着他，将他带到属于他的厕所。然后在锁上厕所门的一瞬间，将士兵的底裤完全扒下，饕餮般地吃起了他刚刚挑选好的大屌。  
苏联士兵们把雷克夫少校的这种行为隐晦地称为“暴食”。  
在最疯狂的时候，雷克夫少校每天能够这样吃到十根到十五根士兵的年轻屌。雷克夫对于普通大小的屌，只会馋它的味道。雷克夫一边舔舐着它柔软的皮，一边卸下自己的裤腰带，撩开早已湿透的丁字裤的一边，将皮手套质感的手指探入穴内玩弄。雷克夫少校喜欢深喉，他一口气把屌全部含在嘴里，再使劲憋气，把白净的脸颊憋得尖尖的，还憋得又红又紫。雷克夫最喜欢那些玩意在高潮前逐渐突起的感觉，那种感觉就像有人在他的喉咙里放了电动马达一样，一下一下好似捅到他脑子里似的。当精液全部射到他的喉咙里的时候，雷克夫往往被呛到咳嗽，甚至经常把自己玩到当场干呕。  
没有士兵能够抵挡住雷克夫在口交时迷离的眼神，他如陶瓷般的面容漂亮得像性爱娃娃，在吸吮性器时憋起来时，柔顺的白金色头发垂落在他的面颊边，他的眼角上挑，眼神失焦而向上泛白。当白色的液体从他嘴角里漏出来的时候，甚至滴到他的军装上的时候，这种诱惑就更上一层，导致很多年轻力壮的士兵会控制不住地扒掉雷克夫的外衣，将他直接按在厕所马桶上干。  
在被雷克夫选中的那一刻，士兵们早就是断头台上的可怜人。而在扒下雷克夫外衣的那一瞬间，悬垂着的铡刀终于落下。操雷克夫少校的白虎穴，这是比吞下毒药还要致命的行为。  
当然了，雷克夫少校并不会拒绝。一开始，他会装模作样地说几句“не делай этого（别，请不要）”，同时却将自己的屁股抵在了士兵们半入的屌上，使劲收缩着内部，让士兵刚刚探进来的龟头感受到更深更紧的迫力，并抓住士兵的腰，强迫他往前再深入一些。雷克夫少校一只手撑着马桶的边缘，一只手掰开自己湿得流水的入口，发出尖声，使得那些士兵更加兴奋，进入得更加用力。当那些士兵将自己的子嗣送进去的时候，雷克夫会满足地发出长吟。紧接着雷克夫也不起身，翻了个身抬起他的双腿，用手指沾着刚刚射进去的东西，再情色地舔舐着，催促着士兵换个姿势再来第二次和第三次。如果那些士兵不幸再也站不起来，雷克夫一般会轻柔地骂着“хуйн`я（没用的jb）”，然后生气地用他的高跟皮靴踩着那些疲软的小弟弟，眼神迷离而似笑非笑地聆听着士兵们发出的惨叫。  
被士兵们干过以后，雷克夫与士兵们的野合当然会被沃尔金上校发现。只不过，雷克夫在沃尔金上校面前总可怜得像一只小白兔，他哭着对沃尔金上校诉说他过去被农民们强奸的悲惨经历，又绘声绘色地描述着今天那位可恶的士兵是如何像那些野蛮的农民一般，将他按在厕所里一遍又一遍地强奸。雷克夫最后总会坐在沃尔金的大腿上，摩挲着沃尔金上校被电所灼烧出的疤痕，用他小巧的舌头一遍遍地来回治愈那些沟壑。沃尔金上校摸着他的头，依偎在沃尔金上校怀里的雷克夫则边哭，脸上边挂着迷离的笑容。当听见沃尔金上校当即宣布立刻处死那些士兵的时候，雷克夫则会像得救了的少女那样咯咯地发出清纯的笑容。  
在苏联，给别人安上莫须有的罪名是最容易不过的事情。那些被处死的士兵往往因为奇怪的理由残忍地被大卸八块。他们的尸体通常被搅成肉泥，扔到军队要塞后面的猪圈里去喂猪。  
这就是雷克夫少校危险的来源了。当一个淫荡的军妓仅仅是淫荡时，他并不会多么有害。而当一个淫荡的军妓有权有势时，他便会成为绽放得最漂亮的那朵罂粟花。  
当雷克夫少校用这种手段迫害了越来越多的士兵时，有关雷克夫少校的海报也就贴满了每个男厕与每个男更衣室门后头的墙壁。那些海报正面往往十分正常，是长得很像雷克夫少校的金发女郎穿着骸骨状、深蓝紧身战斗衣的样子。但是，如果从卫生间沾点水，将那张海报仔细地剐下来，海报的另一面就是雷克夫少校美艳的私房照片了。每一张海报后面都不一样，大部分是关于雷克夫少校浑圆的屁股，与他流着水与精液的雪白阴阜，以及士兵们已经埋入一半的性器。  
这些淫秽的性交照片往往都是那些士兵的遗照。一个人如果死在战场上，他的面容会被全社会主义人民铭记。可惜，如果一个人死在一场发生在公共卫生间的野合里，要不是因为雷克夫少校实在美艳，并没有多少人会去铭记他插进嫩白入口出的最后肉体。共产主义对每个人民一视同仁，正如雷克夫少校的床照对每根男人的性器一视同仁。所有在GRU工作更衣的男士兵都能因为同伴的死亡，而带来一场自慰的恩泽。士兵们往往会在换衣服的时候，悄悄地把海报换了个面。他们望着同伴遗照上粗壮的屌，想象着那就是自己的玩意，正在一下一下地侵犯着雷克夫少校紧致的入口，将那个拥有柔软身段与女人性器的高贵少佐操得像街边五卢布一次的破烂妓女那样。  
尽管士兵们害怕着又渴望着雷克夫，尽管每天都有那么几个倒霉鬼又幸福又痛苦地操着雷克夫，雷克夫少校的饕餮之欲永远不会被满足。  
这不，今天立刻有这么一个不长眼的人，挡在了伊万·雷电诺维奇·雷克夫的面前。  
他拥有着棕色的短卷发，身体强壮，手臂粗犷，却穿着科学家的白大褂，他健壮的胸大肌撑得宽敞的白大褂有些紧致。雷克夫少校叉着腰站在他面前，探过头去，仔仔细细地盯着他的脸颊看。那张脸带着东欧人的特质，黑框眼镜下深邃的翡翠绿瞳孔波澜不惊，方形的坚毅脸庞的边角长满了棕色的络腮胡，光是闻起来就有股雄性荷尔蒙的气味。  
“……唔！”  
还没等那个男人缓过神来，雷克夫率先向前走了一步，狠狠地抓住了他的下体，再佐以色情地抚摸。不到几秒那个男人就硬了起来，而且那个大小十分可观——不，以雷克夫多年的经验，这大概是他这辈子在半勃状态下摸到的最大的东西，或许能有25厘米。那个科学家看起来有些慌张，他抓了抓自己的衣服。雷克夫却继续凑上前去，嗅着他胡渣间的味道。  
“你是哪个科学部门的？胆敢这样羞辱雷克夫少校？！”旁边路过的士兵发现了科学家后，大声嚷着。  
那个男人更加慌张了起来。他迅速地从兜里掏出一罐喷雾，猛地朝正在闻他的雷克夫喷去，紧接着立刻喷向一旁士兵。当士兵和雷克夫同时倒下时，他松了一口气。  
他将雷克夫环胸抱起，将雷克夫完全抱在怀里，同时小心地避免踩中旁边的士兵，一步一步地把雷克夫往更衣室送去。他看起来粗犷，其实心思还算细腻，很快他就在搬运过程中注意到，雷克夫平坦的胸脯上，似乎有什么凸起的徽章。  
——大概是党徽吧。  
他没有想太多，加进步伐把雷克夫送到了男更衣室里去。他仔细地把雷克夫放平在地上，尽量不让雷克夫意外醒来。他将雷克夫刚刚才穿上的崭新又笔挺的军装卸下，他的手指迅速地摸过雷克夫的身体，却在脱掉他最后一层衣服的时候，看到雷克夫乳尖刺入的镰刀锤子状的乳环。在他手指触碰到乳环的那一瞬间，雷克夫痉挛般的颤抖了一下，吓得这个男人立刻停止了动作，手应激性地抓起了自己的沉睡喷雾。  
然而，似乎雷克夫还在睡着。男人松了一口气，继续卸着雷克夫的外裤。他的吐息全部喷在了雷克夫的光洁的双腿间。不意外地，这个男人看到了雷克夫双腿间勒紧肉缝里的湿润丁字裤。男人的下体硬了硬，却还是继续默默地把他的裤子扒了下来。  
“这是任务，任务……”他一边在心里喃喃念叨，一边再从胸部抱起浑身上下只剩下刻着闪电印记丁字裤的雷克夫，一手打开更衣室的门，将雷克夫像一具人偶一样关进了小更衣室里。  
关上储藏柜的门时候，一张贴在门内部的、穿紧身衣的金发美人海报不小心飘了下来。男人急忙一手抵住飘落的海报，一手扶着站不稳要跌落下来的雷克夫。他试图用手指沾了口水，把那张海报再贴上去，却在贴上的时候，看见了背面交合的情色床照。那个屌是谁的倒是未知数，不过那个浑圆的臀部与美丽的肉唇，和刚刚他扒下来雷克夫底裤时看到的一模一样。看到这个，又感受着雷克夫睡在他手臂弯上的重量，男人的下体又硬了一些。  
他猛地摇摇头，迫使那些和任务无关的想法离开他的脑海。可是当男人即将关上更衣室的门时，他的下体又猛地被握住了。  
Naked Snake一抬头，对上了一双迷离的灰蓝色眼睛，他心头一紧。  
“我醒了……”陶瓷娃娃般的美丽脸庞轻柔地对他说，“你不想对我做点什么吗？”  
他粉嫩的舌头向上舔着嘴唇，立刻贴上了Naked Snake长满络腮胡的唇部。同时，一只柔软白嫩的手抚摸着Naked Snake被皮带扣勒成三角状的裆部，那个地方隆成了一座雷克夫从未见过的宏伟金字塔。雷克夫想，倘若这个玩意插到他的里面去，或许能直接把他的腹部顶出圆润的凸起。想到这里，雷克夫就露出了迷离的笑容，手指灵活地揉捏着Naked Snake的性器。胸部完全贴上了Naked Snake的胸肌。  
那张贴在更衣室小门内侧的海报终究还是落在了地上。上面交媾的图案，如同更衣室内部正在进行的这样。  
破碎，隐蔽，又禁忌。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 关联设定：  
> [1] 雷克夫会抓挡路人的裆部，雷克夫凑近迷离地盯着挡路人看。  
> [2] 雷克夫出了名的暴食，吃到经常需要去厕所呕吐。  
> [3] 雷克夫的内裤上有闪电标志，这不仅是捏他雷电，也是他和沃尔金上校关系的证明。  
> [4] 男更衣室里内侧贴着2代雷电的海报。  
> [5] 雷克夫在沃尔金上校死后，掉头加入坎贝尔一行（死丈夫后很快就变心的二五仔）。  
> [6] Naked Snake据说有25cm的penis。


End file.
